Parce que la vie n'est qu'un poème
by Nekomichan06
Summary: "Recueil" ( assemblage ) de poème sur les persos de Crazy Skate et autres
1. Chapter 1

Poème 1: Enfant battu

Hellow les gens :3

Comme je suis une fan incontestée des poèmes et de j'ai écrit depuis mes 6 ans et demie de nombreux poèmes ( enfin pas tant que ça mais 300 c'est déjà pas si mauvais ) J'ai décidé de faire un recueil avec quelques uns de ces poèmes et peut être d'autre que je ferai en cours de route racontant l'histoire de quelques uns des personnages de Crazy Skate dont vous devriez deviner l'identité et peut être des persos de d'autres fics que j'ai fait ( là aussi j'en ai fait pas mal même si je les ai gardé pour moi:p )

Et j'aimerais aussi que vous me dîtes en commentaire ce que vous en pensez car je fais ça aussi pour savoir si j'ai un minimum de talents là dessus .. ( ou pas!:p )

Sur ce bonne lecture!

Il reste debout comme hypnotisé

Par cette maison que les autres appellent « foyer »

Il entend sa mère l'appeler faiblement

Son corps est prit d'un léger tremblement

Il ne veut pas croiser cet homme

Qui l'écrase aussi facilement qu'on coupe une pomme

Son double se contente de lui prendre la main

Et d'effacer sur sa joue les traces de son chagrin

Quand il entre dans cette maison

Ce n'est plus ce garçon que nous connaissons

Celui que nous croyons si droit et si fort

Au fond de lui il s'apitoie sur son sort

Il aperçoit son ennemi et ferme les yeux

Prêt à recevoir un de ces coups qui le rendent si malheureux

Il a eu 15/20 en français

Et on le punit contre si il avait commis un crime contre l'humanité

La tête , les bras , les jambes , le ventre , le dos

Tout son corps est broyé par les mains de ce salaud

Il perd connaissance allongé par terre

Pauvre enfant rué de coups par son propre père

Dans son école il en parle

Plus par peur que par paresse

Même ses meilleurs amis ne voient pas

L'étendu de sa détresse

Il affiche un sourire de façade

Alors qu'au fond de lui des larmes coulent en cascade

On peut compter sur les doigts d'une main

Les fois où il sourit vraiment

Il aimerait passer sous un train

Pour aller là ou il ne ressentira plus cet horrible sentiment

Il est jaloux quand il voit les gens s'amuser

Il se sent moins seul quand il voit une personne pleurer

Peut être qu'au fond ce qu'il veut c'est être aimé

Le prince charmant il aimerait trouver

Voilà le premier poème n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et de deviner qui c'est

A bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Poème 2: Ange ou démon

Salut les gens voilà le deuxième poème , bon pour celui là c'est facile de trouver qui il s'agit mais j'ai une problématique pour vous

De qui il parle dans ce poème? Il doit choisir entre qui et qui? A vous de trouver

La raison ou la tentation

L'amour ou la passion

Il ne sait pas quoi choisir

Bon Dieu comment ça va se finir?!

Avec les deux il voit des cœurs partout

Il se dit « Arrêtez je vais devenir fou!»

Il a des papillons dans le ventre

Quand il les voit , bon sang que ça le déconcentre!

Elle , il veut l'aimer

Lui il veut l'embrasser

Elle , représente l'amour du cœur

Lui , l'amour de la chair

Quoi qu'il fasse il aura l'impression de faire une erreur

Il ne sait pas quoi faire

Il a dans ses pensées sa chérie qui lui manque

Et devant lui un mec qui l'attire en plus en plus chaque jour

Sa tête est comme une boule de pétanque

Et son corps est aussi chaud qu'un four

Il veut cacher sa gêne devant lui

Mais dit qu'il le regarde dans les yeux il rougit et fuit

Il ose même plus appeler sa chérie

Persuadé d'être pris de folie

Ses amis lui disent de tout avouer

Mais il n'y arrive pas à en parler

Il ne se sentait pas dire

« Hé mec on est potes mais tu m'attires »

Quand il le voit sourire

Il se sent faillir

Mais le visage de sa moitié le hante dans ses songes

Aussitôt il sent le culpabilité qui le ronge

Il a tellement envie de lui prendre la main

Et de lui faire des câlins sans fin

Alors que lui il a envie de l'embrasser avec passion

Les lèvres le torse le cou

Il perd totalement la raison

Quand il tombe dans le regard de ce petit filou

Il a jamais désiré un mec

Ni tomber amoureux aussi sec

Surtout que c'est quelqu'un de fidèle

Et que son couple bat pas de l'aile

Ange ou démon

Raison ou passion

Il sait pas quoi choisir

Mais il y a un truc qui est certain

Quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir

Il tiendra toujours la main

De celui ou celle à qui il donner son amour

Et l'accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours

Voilà voilà vous avez sûrement deviné qui c'était … Mais qui est l'ange et qui est le démon?

A vous de trouver!


	3. Chapter 3

Poème 3 : Paradis pour elle , enfer pour lui

Voilà le troisième poème , toujours de Crazy Skate

Celui là me touche particulièrement car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup qui est représentée et la chanson qu'il chante est un extraits d'un de mes poèmes que j'ai écrit récemment et qui est inspirée d'une histoire vraie … Voilà voilà bonne lecture :)

Les yeux blancs et vides

Les joues rouges et humides

Il regarde mollement le défilé

De tous ces gens qui se sont déplacés

Exprès pour lui rendre hommage

Il baisse la tête et serre les poings de rage

Ils veulent pas cacher leur joie

D'être heureux et amoureux

Lui aussi il se sentait comme un roi

Quand il a su qu'enfin ils pourraient être deux

Quand il dût enfin monter sur l'estrade

Il voulut montrer son air pervers de façade

Mais en voyant certaines personne l'air désespérée

De silence il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer

Les poings toujours serrés

Il se mit à chanter:

Tes yeux restent désespérément

Alors que les larmes coulent des miens

J'ai du mal à pleurer

Alors c'est ça le destin

On cherche une raison d'exister

Et quand on l'a enfin trouvé

On doit la laisser partir

Gardant que de magnifiques souvenirs

Tu as déployé tes ailes

Et telles une hirondelle

T'as volé vers le ciel

Me laissant de lourdes séquelles

Cette souffrance est inévitable

Est-ce tout ce dont la vie est capable

Reprendre ce qui nous est cher

En nous laissant un goût amer

Alors qu'on attend toute notre vie

Pour trouver celle qui peut la rendre jolie

Non ça ne peut pas se finir

Que dois-je faire pour te retenir ..

Il leva les yeux vers les nuages

Et vit soudain le visage

De sa belle en train de sourire

Ce magnifique sourire qui maintenant le faire souffrir

Non … Il ne doit pas pleurer

Si il le faisait il pourrait le regretter

En continuant de regarder le ciel comme pour lui parler

Il se remit à chanter:

Je t'aime je t'aime c'est ce que disent les amoureux

Je le veux je le veux c'est ce que disent les désireux

Je te désire et je te veux

Je t'aime et je te veux ….

Cette fois ce fût trop pour lui

Il en avait trop supporté

Même si il aimait la vérité

Un peu plus et il tombait dans la folie

Il prit de sa poche la bague tant désirée

Il la regarda et murmura « Veux tu m'épouser?»

Putain … C'est moi qui l'ai écrit mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux( pas pleurer ! )

Bon comme d'habitude devinez qui c'est!


	4. Chapter 4

Poème 4:

Il se sent rougir quand il la voit

C'est pour elle que son cœur bat

Il devient comme un petit garçon

Alors que c'est pas son genre les trucs mignons

Il préfère la science et les expérience

On peut donc dire qu'en amour il a jamais eu de chance

Et pourtant elle est apparue comme un ange tombé du ciel

Si belle avec ses magnifique ailes

Il peut pas l'approcher

Et encore moins lui parler

C'est pour ça qu'un soir

Il décida de chanter

Pour que sa bien aimée

Puisse enfin s'apercevoir

L'étendu de ses sentiments

Et c'est tellement plus facile de se déclarer en chantant:

Quand jte vois sourire

Mon cœur refuse de te laisser partir

Même si les jours passent

Mes sentiments jamais ne s'effacent

Au contraire mon amour

Se fortifie jour après jour

Tu as comblé la place vide dans mon cœur

Pourtant j'ai fait tant d'erreur

Que dois-je faire

Mon cœur refuse de se taire

J'ai tellement peur de te perdre

Dis moi que dois-je faire

Dire que je t'aime serait une litote

j'ai beau avoir l'air d'une idiote

Quand je te regarde illuminer ma vie

Tu es la raison de ma folie

Tout nous sépare

Les moments avec toi sont si rares

Je les garde comme des trésor

Secret dans mon coffre fort

Tellement de beaux souvenir qui me font garder le sourire

Que dois-je faire

Mon cœur refuse de se taire

J'ai peur de te perdre

Dis moi que dois-je faire

Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'avoir des ailes

Tu es mon étoile tombée du ciel

On dit que l'amour n'a pas de limite

C'est peut être pour ça qu'il se manifeste vite

Je laisserai jamais s'éteindre le mien

C'est une bonne chose qui ne prendra jamais fin

Il vit soudain dans ses magnifiques yeux

Ce petit éclat typique des amoureux

Et son petit sourire enfantin

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main

Et de lui donner à baiser

A présent , il en est sûr , leur destins sous liés

Bon … C'est un peu ( très ) cucul et vous avez sûrement deviné qui c'était et il est beaucoup moins bon que les autres …

J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire celui là …

Peut être parce que j'ai mit des trucs au hasard parce que j'sais pas quoi écrire …

Fin bref j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu en minimum ..


	5. Chapter 5

Poème 5: Me battre pour toi

Coucou les p tits chous voilà le 5 eme poème basée sur une vielle chansons ( et oui deux ans ça date ) que j'ai écris et que j'ai modifié pour l'occasion rien que pour vous ;D

Bonne lecture :3

Il le voit parler de sa chérie

Il sombre peu à peu dans la folie

Dans ses rêves les plus fous il se voit dans ses bras

Ca devient limite de la paranoïa

On dit qu'on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments

Que ça vient à nous progressivement

Il n'aurait jamais pensé

Que c'est lui qu'il aimerait

I milliards de personnes sur terre

N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire

Il a fallu qu'il tombe sur un mec macqué

Ca lui donne envie de pleurer

C'est toujours son ami

Ca lui fait plaisir de parler avec lui

Mais ça sera plus comme avant

Il peut l'évacuer qu'en chantant:

Comment faire pour t'oublier

A toi je ne fais que penser

Je ne sais pas quoi faire

Sil te plaît entends mes prières ( mes prières )

J peux plus faire semblant

J peux plus aller de l'avant

Je te vois rire avec elle

Virevolter comme une hirondelle

Tu m'as coupé les ailes

Comment faire si j peux plus te parler

Comment faire si j peux plus avancer

Je peux plus faire à ton amour pour elle

Je peux que me battre pour toi ( me battre pour toi )

Je ne compte plus les fois

Où mon cœur s'est brisé

Personne ne peut le réparer

Pour toi j'ai voulu tout quitter

J'ai l'impression de me noyer

Sans un mot tu m'as fait connaître l'amour

Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me faire la cour

Tes yeux ont suffit à m'hypnotiser

Mais je sais que tu peux pas m'aimer

T'as besoin d'une fille parfaite

Qui n'as pas à l'air d' une marionnette

L'espoir fait vivre

Moi il me fait mourir

Chaque jour à petit feu

On ne peut pas être deux

Comment faire si je peux plus te parler

Comment faire si je peux plus avancer

Je ne peux plus faire face à ton amour pour elle

Je peux que me battre pour toi

Avoir foi en toi

Même si tu n'aime qu'elle …

Le cœur vide le visage rempli de tristesse

Il peut que rester avec lui en taisant sa détresse

Jusqu'au jour où …

Et voilà les loulous c'est terminé j'espère qu'il vous aura plu .

Je voulais au passage faire une dédicace à ma chérie , ma Saku .

Je voulais te dire que t'es ma femme , mon ange et que sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens t'es ma raison de vivre

Je t'aime .


	6. Chapter 6

Poème 6

Hellow les gens!:3

Voilà le 6 ème poème de ce recueil toujours sur Crazy Skate ( pour le prochain j'essaierai de changer ) c'est un poème qui m'a été inspiré par une chanson que j'affectionne tout particulièrement pour son émotion: Haru Haru des Big Bang ( non j'ai pas spoilié j'ai juste prit le rythme que j'ai mit à ma sauce bien sûr et j'y ai ajouté un texte c'est pas pareil x) )

Il est plus court que les autres mais j'y ai mit tout mon cœur donc soyez indulgent .

Bonne lecture les loulous :3

Je te vois pleurer sur ta tombe

Tu te laisses mourir seconde après seconde

Tu ne daignes même pas me regarder

Alors que je m'efforce à te parler

Et te faire sourire pour essayer de te faire oublier

L'horrible perte de ton bien aimé

Peu à peu une immense rage

Se fait voir sur ton si beau visage

Pourquoi devait -il mourir?

Dieu cherchait -il à te faire souffrir?

Pourquoi le sort s'est -il acharné

Sur toi en prenant celui que tu aimais?

Je suis là regarde moi!

L'orage ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit

Je veux prendre soin de toi

Pour ça il te suffit de t'appuyer sur moi

Je suis capable de t'aider à te relever

Je serai capable de te faire craquer

Je ferai en sorte que tu puisse m'aimer

Jour à jour je ferai tout pour te protéger

Bébé s'il te plaît ne pleure pas

Ca te fait perdre ton temps ça sert à rien

Sèche tes larmes et oublie ton chagrin

Il te reste de l'espoir même si tu le vois pas

Je sais à quel point c'est dur

Que tu as l'impression d'être dos au mur

N'y pense plus et souris à la vie

Tu verras qu'elle te paraître plus jolie

Je sais que je peux pas le remplacer

Il suffit de bien de me regarder

Pour voir que je lui ressemble pas

Si j'avais le malheur d'essayer

Même un aveugle n'y croirais pas

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer

Et de vouloir de protéger

Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai

Voilà les loulous!

Vous connaissez le jeu devinez qui c'est et donnez votre idée dans le commentaire je peux juste vous dire qu'il y a des indices dans les derniers chapitres dans ma fic Crazy Skate ;)

A bientôt pour un prochain poème!


	7. Chapter 7

Poème 7: Prends ton envol

Yo les gens! Suis inspirée niveau poème en ce moment ^^

J'ai enfin changé de fic! Cette fois ça sera sur Copain imaginaire ( ou pas ) .

C'est mon tout premier poème sur cette fic soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît!

Tu la vois de plus en plus fatiguée

Seule , triste , abandonnée

En voyant ses yeux tu te sens coupable

Ses nerfs sont aussi fragiles qu'un château de sable

C'est indéniable tu t'es mal comporté

Par ta faute ce petit être est blessé

T'as envie de la prendre dans tes bras

Peut être qu'un jour tu sauras

Lui dire les bons mots pour la rassurer

T'avais envie de la protéger

Mais tu n'avais aucune autre solution

Tu pouvais pas te sortir de cette situation

C'est rien de plus qu'un affreux dilemme

Choisir entre la vie ou sauver une personne qu'on aime

Tu ne savais pas quoi choisir

Quand tu la vois t'as juste envie de dire

« Ma poupée ne pleure pas

Je serai toujours là pour toi

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien

Mais je veux pas faire disparaître un sourire comme le tien

Si magnifique et si pur

Sans moi ton monde va être dur

P'tit cœur pleure pas et bas toi

Je veux pourvoir être fier de toi »

Tu ne lui as même pas accordé un au revoir

Maintenant tu ne peux pas savoir

A quel point elle était attachée à toi

C'était ta princesse t'étais son roi

Tu as prit tes ailes tu t'es envolé

Pour la deuxième fois de suite tu l'as sauvé

Plus qu'un frère de sang t'étais un frère de cœur

Sans toi elle plongera dans le malheur

N'aies pas peur envole toi

Dans ce monde merveilleux où ce n'est pas chacun pour soi

Tu verras tu la reverras

Et dans cette seconde vie tu las protégeras

Comme elle le mérite

On peut dire qu' elle hérite

De ta joie et de ta bonté

C'était inespéré mais elle a changé

Tu peux mourir l'esprit léger

Tu réchauffe son front d'un dernier baiser

Avant de partir cette fois pour toujours

Rejoindre ton grand amour

Voilà! Ce poème a été inspiré par la chanson Baby don't Cry des EXO-K ( chanson hyper belle que j'ai découvert grâce à une fiction de Kanade Tashibana qui s'appelle Phone et que je vous encourage à lire cette chanson m'a fait pleurer truc de dingue ) .

Bon ce poème fait un peu spoil mais bon je vous en dit pas plus et n'empêche que je l'aime bien!:p

A bientôt pour un autre poème mes chouchous :3


	8. Chapter 8

Poème 8:

Coucou les chouchous voilà le chapitre 8 et ENFIN c'est pas un poème dramatique!

Allelujah! Allelujah , Allelujah Allelujah Alleluj ... (Oui c'est bon on a compris ta gueule! XD)

Comme vous l'aurez compris J'ai fait un poème joyeux ( enfin j'ai essayé vous me direz ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ) vous devez comme d'habitude devinez qui c'est mais attention!

Alerte! Y a un piège et oui il paraît facile mais pas du tout surtout que c'est … Non je donnerai pas d'indice hé hé xD

Malgré mon sadique incontesté et démesurée j'espère que vous allez l'aimer :3

J'arrive dans un fac de malade mentaux

Même dans l'entrée y a un détecteur de métaux!

Dans cette fac les gens nous prennent la tête

Avec cet engin qu'ils appellent «Skate»

Les Stars , les Danseuses , Les Acrobates les Aristos

Orgueil comme un melon mais cerveau format ptit pot

De miel ou de beurre c 'est comme vous voulez

Ils sont tellement con qu'ils devraient se pendre

Ne vous méprenez pas c'est pas par méchanceté

Vous les supportez pas vous pouvez pas comprendre

Je te vois rire avec eux

Ton sourire est si précieux ..

Oh non vieux commence à penser ça

Non , non ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

Il change tout le temps de comportement

Il ne dit jamais ce qu'il pense clairement

Il a un comportement avec les autres un autre avec moi

Je ne sais pas se il me prend pour une merde ou un roi

Les gens le prennent pour un ange

Pourtant rien que ma vue le dérange

J'essaie de l'oublier

Mais les autres ne font que m'embêter

Sur mes sentiments pour lui

Ils veulent me donner mon lot de folie

Ca y est je sors mon Skate

J'ai complètement perdu la tête

Entre l'homme au lunettes celui au kigurumi

Ou l'autre qui n'a pas d'amis

Ou encore l'autre qui a un cœur de Glace

J'arrive pas à trouver ma place

Je fais comme eux ça marche pas

C'est comme si j'existais pas

Je suis en train de faire le bourré

Mais ils sont quasi effrayés

Vieux ne fais pas ça!

Oh non ne me regarde pas comme ça!

Il me lance un regard mystérieux et s'approche

Je recule vers un arbre et je m'y accroche .

Devant ces yeux je sens que je deviens fou

La il me fait un petit bisou

Il se fout de moi ou quoi?

Il me stresse pour ça?!

Nan mon coco tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça

Je le prends par le cou et le donne un baiser passionné

Une chose est sûr , dans ma peau ce mec va rester

Voilà les louloutes!

J'espère que ça a pas été trop nulle moi j'ai l'habitude des histoires tristes … Mais j'ai fait un effort donc dites moi si ça a bien payé .

A bientôt pour le prochain poème :3


	9. Chapter 9

Poème 9

Et encore un poème pas joyeux sur Crazy Skate … Comment je peux faire des poèmes tristes sur une fic qui est censée nous faire rire … Parce que je suis sans cœur? Sans doute! ^^

Elle a été inspirée de la magnifique chanson d'EXO Miracle in december ( juste sublime cette chanson si vous la connaissez pas écoutez la c'est une ordre *_* )

Comme d'habitude trouvez qui c'est … Mais attention pour savoir qui c'est vous devez pas vous fier aux apparences c'est la personne à qui vous pouvez pas vous attendre .

A vous de méditer la dessus

Sur ce bonne lecture mes bébous :3

Comment puis-je voir ce qui ne peut être vu

Comment puis-je écouter ce qui ne veux pas être entendu

Comment puis-je aimer celui qui ne veut pas être aimé

Tout ce que je veux c'est être à ses côtés

Il est comme un chaton blanc que je veux protéger

Pourtant son attitude ne fait que nous séparer

Mon égoïsme m'oblige de le garder près de moi

Mais lui ne fait qu'à sa tête a sa propre loi

Mon amour vois le jour sans faillir

Mais en même temps il laisse mon désarrois grandir

Je ne peux me lasser du temps que je passe avec lui

Rien que son sourire m'emmène vers la folie

Je voudrais avoir le pouvoir de le rendre heureux

Autant que je suis amoureux

Peut importe ce qu'il peut me dire

Je n'aurai jamais la force de le laisser partir

Je ne peux pas me contenter de bons souvenirs

J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi pour pouvoir le chérir

Je veux réchauffer son cœur froid

Même si les gens pensent que j'y arriverai pas

Je veux le serrer contre moi

Pour lui prouver que je suis là

Que je l'aimerai toute ma vie

Même si il me voit comme un ami

Je le vois comme la 8 ème du monde

C'est sur lui que je fonde

Mais rêve les plus magiques

Je sais qu'avec lui mon avenir sera magnifique

Je sais que je peux voir son cœur jusque là jamais vu

Je peux écouter ses paroles qui n'ont jamais été entendues

Il reste à mes côtés

Avec moi il est aimé comme il ne l'a jamais été …

Voilà …

Oui oui tous mes poèmes se ressemblent je connais la musiques mais j'ai trop d'inspiration et si vous avez des sujets que je pourrais traiter ( même si on m'a proposé un que je suis en train de travailler ) allez y je suis toute ouïe .

J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura un chouïa plus

A bientôt les chouchous


End file.
